


Trapped Within

by MissInnocence



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInnocence/pseuds/MissInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem. I do not own Dragon Age Origins, Bioware does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regal_cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_cinnamon/gifts), [and someone I dearly love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+someone+I+dearly+love).



Trapped within these stone walls there is nothing left  
Insanity travels down to the deepest part of my broken soul.  
Left without a breath of warmth, lost to life, lost to all  
No one saw the broken girl  
Crying out due to her curse.  
Cynics cursed and mother wept,  
siblings called after in the street,  
father drenched in tavern sweat,  
they mourned the loss of the living dead.  
Accursed tower that stole my soul,  
Heretics moaned into the empty hall.  
Solace found inside my curse, blood rushed through,  
all ran in fear, all got hurt.  
Yet one loved her.  
Not known why, nor understood.  
He stared at her blazing crown in covered hood.  
Love shown, love abandoned ,  
Not allowed inside these accursed walls.  
Love unanswered, unprevailed, crying out from betrayal

Chances sudden, chances scarce  
she was not even prepared,  
hatred burned her mortal soul,  
raging destruction down on all.  
Pain and suffering tore out her heart,  
carved at her insides, left her bleeding and stark.  
Second chance, outcome unknown.  
Still she is trapped within her mortal soul...


End file.
